Snow
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Snow is unusual thing in California, and Riley can't stand it. Can KC change his mind?


So, I wanted to update everything else, but oneshots were calling to me all day. And I only feel like writing when I'm at school, and the only time I can write at school is Study hall, and stupid annoying freshmen (I'm a junior) like to read over my shoulder, and it makes me uncomfortable. So a fluffy oneshot based off my fluffy mood from Chemistry today. I now present Snow. I also have a poem to have posted ASAP I have like two or three lines to add still.

* * *

Riley sat up quickly to the sound of his buzzing cell phone.

"Who's calling me this early on a Saturday," he grumbled rolling over picking up his phone. He looked at the caller idea, flashing KC.

"RILEY," she yelled when he answered.

"What," he asked yawning.

"Look outside your window!"

"Why? You woke me up at 7 on a Saturday," he said getting off his bed.

"Just look out the window, and tell me before you look."

"Fine fine, I'm at my window, let me open the blinds," he said as he reached his window.

"Open the blinds already!"

"Geez, who gave you sugar this morning," he yawned opening the blinds.

"NO ONE! Just look out the window!"

"It's snowing? You woke me up because it's snowing?"

"Yes isn't it exciting?"

"No, snow means cold. Cold means unhappy Riley," he said digging for a sweatshirt.

"I hate the cold too, but snow is exciting, we should go do something. Make a snowman? Snow angels? SOMETHING!"

"I refuse to leave the house unless you drag me out."

"Well good cause my mom is dropping me off before she goes to work."

"So I have ten minutes before you're at my door, to find a coat and warm clothes?"

"Yes!"

"Well, see you soon," he said hanging up the phone, he didn't understand the beauty of snow. To him it was white cold crap. KC always got excited when it snowed, she dragged him out in the cold, to run through the snow. He was lost in his thoughts, and the search for a coat when the door bell rang. He dragged himself to the door coat in hand.

"Ok you got me half outside," he said pulling the coat on. He slid his feet in this ratty tennis shoes, and headed out.

"So what should we do," she said watching the snow fall from his porch.

"It's up to you since you dragged me out here."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yes a walk."

"You can drag me out when its not cold and early on a Saturday for a walk."

"Well you can watch me be a spazz and try to catch snowfalkes if you want," she said picking some snow off the ground. She slowly started to make it into a snow ball.

"Why didn't I expect that," he asked as she threw the snowball at him. He bent down quickly to get his own snow ball.

"I'm gonna run," now she said jogging for his backyard. He followed her closely behind tossing the snow ball at her. She grabbed more snow tossing it at him. He followed her grabbing more snow himself. He tossed that at her. She kept jogging not expecting the stick that would lay in her path. She tripped and went flying onto her back. He laughed as she fell, but quickly found himself face planting in the snow.

"Whose laughing now," she said sitting up in the snow watching him wipe the snow off his face.

"I will be in a second," he said getting up out of the snow, he offered her his hand. She took it pulling him back down into the snow. She laughed at him again as he landed on his face next to her.

"Why do you insist on laughing at me when I face plant?"

"Because its funny."

"I bet this wont be funny," he said shoving snow in her face.

"Ok that wasn't cool," she said shoving snow in his face.

"I feel like a little kid again," he said shaking the snow out of his hair, look at her as the snow continued to fall.

"You look like one," she said smiling at his snow cover face.

"Look who's talking," he laughed look at her face white from the snow, and her blonde hair long white. She scooted over so she was sitting next to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking up at the falling snow.

"It sure is," he said looking at her. He suddenly realized the beauty in snow.

* * *

So, it was fluffy.


End file.
